Craft Time
by nervous changing of names
Summary: Germany has fun with arts and crafts!


Ludwig Beilschmidt nervously drummed his fingers against the table, squirming uncomfortably in his undersized chair. He wasn't sure _why _exactly they had let him help out with crafts at the daycare center, but he was really starting to regret it. He felt trapped, weighed down; he _knew _what he wanted to do, but he _couldn't._ The fact that there were children all around made it even worse.

There were so many… _things _around. So many fuckable objects just waiting for his grimy hands to pick them up and do the deed with them. But he was trapped. He couldn't risk any more jail time or he wouldn't be able to afford his apartment. So he squirmed.

The attractive volunteer next to him swished her full, brown hair and leaned towards him while cutting out a circle for the project.

"You know, Ludwig," she said, mispronouncing his name, "I _really _love men who love children…" She winked and put down the paper, resting her manicured hand delicately on his calloused, sticky one. "Maybe, we could.. Y'know… Get out of here for a while." She punctuated her sentence with a well placed wink, making sure she got her message across.

Ludwig coughed uncomfortably. He had no interest in fucking this woman. His eyes drifted to her hand on top of his… And then to her other one, which was holding a pair of sharp, delectable scissors. He would give anything to get his hands on them alone...

He knew what he had to do.

"I think…" He cleared his throat, "that would be acceptable. Bring your scissors and meet me in the janitor's closet," he whispered, standing up. The children nor the instructor paid him any mind as he slipped out of the door.

Once he was safely inside the janitor's closet, he wiped his sweaty hand against his bicycle shorts. Would his plan work?

The door cracked open a small bit. "It's me," the attractive girl whispered. I brought the scissors- I'm not sure what you _want_ with them b-" her words were abruptly cut off as Ludwig yanked the scissors from her dainty hands. He then shoved her thin body out of the threshold of the closet and slammed the door, locking it from the inside.

"Ludwig? Ludwig?!" The woman screeched, pounding the door. "What was that for? Are you okay?"

Germany looked down solemnly at the beautiful utensil in his hands and was silent. He waited until he could no longer hear the clacking of her high heels to admire the scissors further. He turned it at different angles, opened and closed it, simply looked at it. He smiled and rolled down his bicycle shorts.

His already pulsing erection sprang free, startling himself at how quickly it had came to life. He stroked his own member several times, simply relishing in the thought of what he was about to do. It was so naughty he almost came right then.

He opened the scissors, and brought them up to his mouth. He dragged the sharp edge down his tongue, loving the way it sliced his delicate muscle with such ease. Blood and saliva mixed, making for a perfect lubrication for his next action. He gathered a glob of pinkish spit in his hand and slathered it all over his throbbing wurst. Tasty!

He took the reddening mushroom head of his penis and held it still. This required preciseness! Holding the scissors open, he gently inserted one edge of the scissors into his urethra. He groaned in ecstasy as the sensitive skin of his penis was sliced by the scissors. Panting. he pulled it out almost all the way, before shoving it back deep inside of his manhood. Germany had to sit down because of how bad his knees were trembling in pleasure. The pain ripped through him, much like the scissors were ripping through his skin. His cock jumped, driving the scissors even deeper into him. The burning sensation was so intense that Ludwig almost orgasmed. Using his free hand, he fondled his perky, pink nipples. He had a thought.

He pulled the scissors from out of his dick, moaning as it slid out, cutting his skin as it went. Blood dribbled from his penis, but he was now set on a new goal.

Rolling his left nipple between his forefinger and thumb, Germany let his tongue out, dripping the bloody saliva mixture drip onto it. He then blew on his nipple, letting the freezing sensation heighten his experience. In the heat of the moment, Germany brought the scissors up to his chest and aligned it. In one agonizingly slow movement, he closed the scissors, slowly but effectively slicing through the delicate skin of his nipple.

He had cut off his nipple. Blood immediately poured from the spot where his nipple should be.

Germany had to contain his orgasm. He wasn't done just yet. He used the warm, fresh blood as lubricant once more, and inserted the scissors into his urethra one more time. One half of the scissors were outside his body. The other half was inside. His penis was like a piece of paper waiting to be cut out.

So that's what he did.

In a few quick movements, Germany had sliced his penis clean through. he wasn't anticipating this much blood. but the sight just aroused him further. He reached down and grabbed the bloody hunk of flesh, and rubbed it up and down. He came almost immediately afterwards, cum spewing out of the gaping hole.

He vaguely hears someone pounding on the door. He pays it no mind, because he is rather tired. It must be the afterglow. He gets down in the puddle of his own blood and lies down for a nice, long, nap.

FIN! :)


End file.
